Mintwallin
}|GetValue= } | name = Mintwallin | image = Minotaur Guard | city = Thais | location = Below the Ancient Temple. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 20 | lvlpaladins = 25 | lvlmages = 27 | skknights = 60 | skpaladins = 60 | skmages = | defknights = 60 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = Average | loot = Good | map = Mintwallin gate.jpg | mapwidth = 250px }} __TOC__ This is the minotaur town hidden far below the Ancient Temple just north west of the Thais north gate. Traveling to the city is a long and complicated journey through many underground tunnels. If you are not careful, you can fall down one-way holes. Monsters you may meet on your way include Minotaurs, Minotaur Archers, Minotaur Guards, Minotaur Mages, Cyclops, Bonelords, Poison Spiders, a Dragon, Orc Spearman, Orcs, Orc Berserkers, a Fire Devil, Skeletons, Demon Skeletons, a Giant Spider and Rotworms. You will find minotaurs of various types in Mintwallin, including Minotaurs, Minotaur Archers, Minotaur Guards, and Minotaur Mages. From time to time, General Murius has been known to support the minotaur troops in Mintwallin. Also see Route:Mintwallin Main Spawns in Mintwallin City First Floor: *'Main Gate and behind it'(1) 6x image: Minotaur.gif;2x image: Minotaur Archer.gif;2x image: Minotaur Mage.gif;6x image: Minotaur Guard.gif; you can lure them single mostly. *'Cityhall'(2) 2x image: Minotaur Guard.gif *'Westgate, Blacksmith'(3) 9x image: Minotaur.gif;1x image: Minotaur Archer.gif;2x image: Minotaur Guard.gif; when you come from the south, kill the archer first. *'Park'(4) 4x image: Minotaur.gif; rarely: General Murius's Troops (About 10 Minotaur, Minotaur Mages, Minotaur Guards and Minotaur Archers) *'Markwin's room'(5) 2x image: Minotaur Guard.gif; rarely: General Murius *'Sleeping hall, Tavern, south Gate'(6) 13x image: Minotaur.gif;3x image: Minotaur Archer.gif;4x image: Minotaur Guard.gif; if you go behind the sleeping quarters, you can kill them single. Second Floor: *'Main Gate'(7) 2x image: Minotaur.gif;1x image: Minotaur Archer.gif *'Throne room'(8) 4x image: Minotaur.gif;2x image: Minotaur Archer.gif;2x image: Minotaur Mage.gif;4x image: Minotaur Guard.gif Tips for Hunting: Hunting in a Team *If you are going with a team bring some one who has done the Postman Quest, and a parcel so that you may parcel the loot (Mailbox is on the northern side of town). *Everyone should bring plenty of worms and a fishing rod, as you can fish in Mintwallin. *For mages you don't really need anything but level 20, your fire weapon,10 Avalanche runes and 10 mana potions. 10 mana potions should cover it, although, feel free to bring more if you plan to stay there several hours with your team. *Paladins can go at lower levels than 20; they can go at level 15, but should have a few Health Potions with them. *Knights shouldn't go until they have decent skills (50/50) and about 300HP. *When you have a team with about 3-4 people you should get a place to put your lootbag. You can make quite a profit hunting here selling lootbags. Collect everything! Brass helmets, chain legs, chain helmets, chain armors, swords, plate shields and etc. And you should have a spot where you put it. WARNING: Sometimes, certain areas might get reset if no one is there for a few minutes. Note that this is pretty rare, but can set you back a few 1000 gold. This means that if you leave the loot bag in the house, there is a slight chance that it might disappear. It is recommended that you leave it over the Royal Mailbox. *Mages should go with Monks and Paladins should always stay behind. Remember to stay in your group so you do not get lost. USE EXTREME CAUTION WHEN WALKING AROUND - DO NOT GO AFK UNLESS YOU ARE IN A HOUSE WITH CLOSED DOORS! *A very risky place is the kings room up on floor with about 10 minos of different kinds. Mages should go up with Mana Shield and GFB to kill them off quickly. If you get swarmed and if you are a knight, kill the normal minos first to get out so that your mage can GFB. You could also use Exori, but watch out for the Mages and Archers that can do quite a bit of damage. If you are too weak to clear the room this way or you want to waste less, you can also do the following: image:Mint_strategy.JPG‎ * Get Key 3650 from a dresser in Markwin's room (1) * Go to the main entrance and go up, then go up and to (2) and open both doors * Now you can lure the minotaurs single, by using door (3) *Paladins should have no problems hunting here because they can easily shoot down a mage or a guard in 1 shot if they have good distance skill. *An alternative would be staying in the house with summoned Fire Devils, or preferably Fire Elementals (no GFBs to hurt your partner) and have a Knight or a Paladin lure the monsters in. Hunting Alone Knight: At level 35 you can hunt there using Health Potions and mana potions. Use Exori if surrounded. It is, however, extremely recommended to be level 40+, with decent equipment (Golden Armor, Vamp Shield, Crown Legs...) and decent skills (70/70+) as you will otherwise take A LOT of damage from the mages and archers. At higher levels (50+), you can very easily hunt here and make quite a good profit. Paladin: At level 30, a paladin can hunt here while running pretty much everything. Remember that you will get surrounded pretty much anywhere you go, so GFBs and mana potions would be nice. Not very profitable for a pally to hunt here unless he's in a team. 35+ could be helpful because you can use Invisible which may save your life. Mages: At level 27, you can hunt here by summoning Monks to block for you. This is rather tricky at first, and a spawn may kill you before you can get the monsters to attack the Monks. However, it is still quite possible and if done correctly, could lead to a profitable hunt. Remember to bring Health Potions in case of emergencies and as many GFB as possible. HMM aren't that useful since you can just use your wand, but can be good to kill off the archers without re-targeting and chasing them. An alternative method of soloing here could be to run everything while using Fire Devils . This isn't ideal and is very dangerous, but you will likely be able to kill everything faster and, again, if done correctly, you will be able to make quite a profit. If you can, summon Fire Elementals instead. If you are 35+ you may consider using Invisible in tight situations. Overall strategy: If you wish to hunt here solo, it is quite important to learn how to use the house. Once you get through the main gates (the entrance is the biggest spawn), you can simply keep going left and then down. In this house you will see many chairs and a Guard. Note that this Guard respawns here if you don't stay in there on the top part of the house. The ideal way to use it is by luring single monsters into the house, closing the door and letting the Fire Devils/Monks/Fire Elementals handle them while you run. It will be very dangerous to let Fire Devils kill them with you running as they will often spam GFBs, doing more damage to you than the Minos do. Other Tips *Remember that you can mail your lootbag through the Royal Mail Box on the north part of town. *A very good place to stay Away From Keyboard in Mintwallin is in Markwin's secret lab, behind a gate of expertise for level 30. There are no monsters here that can be lured to you, and few people go behind the gate so you may most unlikely meet a PK there. *Try not to stay AFK in here as there are a lot of spawns. If you stay in the house, make sure you are in the top part of it and not against any walls. By being on the top, the Guard won't respawn, and by not staying close to the walls, you don't risk getting attacked from the outside by Archers/Mages. *You can fish here, so, especially considering that minotaurs don't always drop food, you can fish here as your food supply. *Use the house and your surroundings to your advantage!!! *'''The entrance to Mintwallin also happens to be the biggest spawn there (aside from the King's Chamber perhaps). Be careful when entering there and be sure to do it VERY slowly so that they come to you one by one. * The key to the prison is in the Sleeping Hall, here: How To Get There See Route:Mintwallin Category:Hunting Places